


Life is Good

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: While attempting to enjoy his new found peace and quiet, Frasier reflects what's become of his life and finds that it's not so bad after all. (Episode: "Space Quest")
Kudos: 1





	Life is Good

Frasier grumbled as he turned the page of his book, suddenly realizing that he'd read the same passage three times. So this is what had become of his life

He'd gone from having complete and total privacy in his own home to being subjected to a jail like storage space, sitting in his winged back Italian leather chair. It was the only way he could experience the peacefulness he once knew. The peacefulness that could only come from being in one's home without the likes of a distant and grouchy father, a loony, annoying physical therapist and a mangy little dog.

He'd returned to Seattle after his divorce to start a new life in the hopes of getting to know his family again; most importantly his little brother whom he couldn't believe was still married to that... that thing more commonly known as Maris. The mere thought of that woman made him cringe.

Frasier loved Seattle but his mind continuously went back to Boston and the day he'd tearfully said goodbye to his young son Frederick. He missed Frederick terribly and more than once he'd questioned his decision to leave his comfortable life behind to move across the country.

What was he thinking, assuming that everything would fall into place so peacefully? If only he had Daphne's psychic powers that could have foretold what his life would have become, he might never have moved away.

He chuckled at the irony. He didn't believe in that psychic nonsense. It was a ridiculous notion, believing in the ability to predict the future. Preposterous! Utter poppycock, as Niles might say.

He was grateful to Niles for offering to share the cost of a home health care worker for their father but why Daphne? She was without a doubt the strangest person Frasier had ever met, with strange habits and an even stranger vocabulary. He was mere seconds from politely showing her the door when his father insisted that she stay. The woman was completely loony, but if his dad was happy with her, he supposed that was the most important thing.

Sighing deeply, Frasier picked up his book, wishing he didn't already know the outcome. Niles took care of that with his impromptu visit to Café Nervosa (where Frasier had made yet another lost attempt at privacy), and it only took him a few minutes to ruin what was a perfectly interesting and somewhat intriguing read.

Although Niles had apologized fro ruining the ending, Frasier couldn't help but feel some reluctance. The man could be absolutely insufferable and yet the moment they had first gotten together after Frasier's arrival in Seattle it was almost as though he'd never left.

Annoyed, Frasier slammed the book shut. He was never going to get any reading done in here; it was impossible! His book in hand, he rose from the chair and angrily shook the caged door, finding some comfort in the rattling noise it made as it finally opened.

He was a Harvard graduate for God's sake and he didn't belong in such dismal surroundings!

When the storage unit was locked once more he returned to condo 1901. He was still fuming as he opened his front door and walked inside.

But something was different.

Instead of the blaring television, a staring dog and an over enthusiastic home health care worker his ears were met with blissful silence.

Could it be?

He peered around the condo, checking every possible area for signs of life but he found none. A slow smile crept onto his face and he crossed the living room to pour a glass of wine.

Glass in hand, he carried it over to his Eames chair and sat down with his book, finding peace at last.

But before he could raise the glass to his lips, something caught his eye. Curious, he sat the glass down and moved across the room to the coffee table. There he found an envelope in the most hideous shade of blue he'd ever seen. Who in the world would use such a revolting color in any kind of correspondence? Had they no shame?

As he picked up the envelope he could only imagine what it could contain. But as he picked it up, he recognized the fancy loop handwriting as that of a one Daphne Moon. It was most likely a probably a letter to her mother in Manchester. But at second glance he noticed his name written on the front;  
Dr Crane.

This was just great. Was he really that difficult to work for that she felt the need to resign just days after she'd been hired (albeit reluctantly)? His father was bound to give him hell for this, as though Frasier was the one who drove her away.

His heart pounded as he tore open the envelope curious as to what type of excuse she would come up with for leaving a job that surely afforded her a better life than any other in Seattle. Some people were so ungrateful.

But as he opened the note and began to read he sank onto his Cocoa Channel sofa; his heart over his chest. And he found himself fighting back tears.

"Dear Dr. Crane,

I know you value your privacy and I can't say that I blame you. Believe me; growing up in a house with eight older brothers, I never had a moment to meself. And now you've moved all the way across the country to take in your father, but you're stuck with me as well. And I'm afraid that we've invaded your privacy. I promise to stay out of your hair as much as I can but it might be hard, what with your father here and all.

That being said, I feel so terrible about this whole thing and if you want me to leave just say the word. I don't want to stay where I'm not needed.

I have enjoyed my time with you and Mr. Crane and I would have liked to have met this brother of yours that you are always talking about and perhaps even Frederick one day. He seems like a fine little boy. His father is certainly a charming man.

You might be wondering why you've suddenly found your home empty. Well that was my doing. I convinced your father (and Eddie, although I think he sensed it before I even asked him) that we should go out on the town to give you the privacy you deserve. You work so hard with your radio show and taking care of things around here and I'm only too happy to look after Mr. Crane while you enjoy some peace and quiet.

Don't worry, we haven't gone far. Just spending the day out and about, having lunch and getting to know one another. We'll be home at a decent hour, unless of course you want us to stay out longer. In that case you can call me pager and I'll be glad to bring your father right home. He's a stubborn old man but he can be sweet when he wants to be.

So enjoy your tranquility while you have it and I promise to try as much as I can not to bother you. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you hired me and you have my word that I'll keep your father safe from harm.

Sincerely,  
Daphne Moon"

Frasier smiled and read the letter one more time. Perhaps he was too harsh on Miss Moon. She wasn't so bad after all and she and his father seemed to be getting along splendidly.

He chuckled and returned the envelope to the coffee table eager to get back to his reading. Once he was settled in his Eames chair, he picked up his book and turned the page. But not before he glanced out the window at the most spectacular view in Seattle.

There was no doubt about it. Life was good.

THE END


End file.
